Monsters
Monsters are the enemies that populate in the world of Luna Online. Killing them yields a number of reward; experience, gold and items. The experience gained is based on the monster's level and the player's level. If a player is more than five levels below a monster, the experience gained is diminished on a sliding scale (the in-game tips claim that the player does not gain experience at all. This is not true). Likewise, a player that is more than five levels above a monster's level gains diminished experience. Gold gained from monsters is also reduced when a player's level is more than five over a monster's, and the drop rate on items is decreased as well. List of Monsters & Bosses The Gate of Alker *1 Slime *2 Fungus Pawn *3 Ghost Flower *4 Fungus Rook *5 Red Turtle *6 Crying Flower *7 King Slime *8 Fungus Knight *9 High Turtle Bosses *4 Bust *6 Rose *11 Kusku *12 Seolkata Ruins of Draconian *10 Leopard *11 Gnoll *12 Kobold *13 Sharp Gnoll *14 Brown Kobold *15 Lizardman Bosses *13 Gepat *16 Brashi *17 Goodfellow *18 Protosukus Zakandia Outpost *16 Abandoned Gnoll *17 Goblin *18 Goblin Warrior *18 Red Leopard *19 Goblin Archer *20 Brown Bear *20 Goblin Guard *21 Goblin Patriarch *22 Black Bear *22 Goblin King Bosses *22 Ras *24 Klulerhorn *21 Kylmuris Zakandia *17 Goblin *18 Goblin Warrior *19 Goblin Archer *20 Brown Bear *20 Goblin Guard *21 Goblin Patriarch *22 Black Bear *22 Goblin King *29 Iron Golem Bosses *25 Gyer *32 Heis *27 Evil Golem Haunted Mine First Floor *35 Skeleton Worker *36 Acid Flower *37 Low Class Succubus *38 Wight *39 Poison Fungus Second Floor *42 Shadow Fang *43 Damned Fire Element *44 Hell Element *45 Chimera *45 Blood Golem Tarintus *23 Mimic *24 Zombie *25 Eyebat *26 Cursed Zombie *27 Mandragora *27 Stone Golem *28 Rotten Mandragora *29 Iron Golem *30 Lycanthrope Bosses *26 Kuikui *27 Sharny *33 Kytan *32 Karas Moon Blind Forest *31 Wild Red Bear *32 Giant Eyebat *33 Orc *34 Gargoyle *35 Lava Golem Bosses *Black Gargoyle *Perpetrator of Gargoyle *Doita *Kaires Moon Blind Swamp *36 Orc Archer *37 Furious Orc *38 Striped Lizardman *39 Furious Lizardman *40 Lamia Bosses *39 Paika *40 Kuanoi *42 Draka *43 Timat Red Orc Outpost *36 Orc Archer *41 Orc Warrior *42 Orc Shaman *43 Harpy *44 Predator Gargoyle Bosses *44 Huuga *45 Orc Patriarch *45 Baraku *46 Kiyoma *47 Railers *48 Kurunnga Way To The Howling Ravine *46 Basilisk *47 Red Feather Harpy *48 Gryphon *49 Giant *50 Abandoned Giant Bosses *49 Kokatris *50 Jenev *51 Piori *52 Adum Howling Ravine *51 Wind Basilisk *52 Outraged Gryphon *53 Wild Red Harpy *54 Cyclops *56 Wailing Cyclops *56 Wild Giant *58 Giant Wanderer *59 Rageful Cyclops *60 Magic Powered Giant Bosses *63 Latou Howling Cave First Floor *61 Blue Wing Eyebat *63 Cave Basilisk *64 Troll *65 Troll Sentry *66 Ogre *67 Troll Warrior *68 Orge Warrior *70 Ogre Butcher Bosses *64 Dumaka Second Floor *61 Wild Cave Eyebat *72 Troll Shaman *73 Deep Cave Basilisk *74 Troll Guard *76 Ogre Guard *78 Ogre Shaman Bosses]] *62 Laito Mont Blanc Port *51 Skeletons *53 Dark Zombie *55 Skeleton Warrior *57 Skeleton Knight *60 Succubus Bosses *56 Damak *60 Saika *63 Ramune Dryed Gazell Fall *61 Blue Chest Mimic *63 Red Chest Mimic *65 Shadow *67 Furious Shadow *69 Salamander *70 Silver Gargoyle Bosses *70 Makas *73 Kilanas The Valley of Fairy Level 61-80 *Blue Chest Mimic *Red Chest Mimic *Cave Basilisk *Blue Wing Eyebat Level 81-90 *Plantis *Pegasus *Kentauros *Fierce Plantis *Treent *Pixie *Treent Elder Dating Dungeon Level 1-20 Level 21-40 *Honey Seeking Black Bear *No Heart Mimic *Loveless Zombie *Lost Wing Eyebat *Couple Breaker Zombie *Gravel Golem *Refused Mandragora *Heartless Golem *Love Seeker Lycanthrope *Honey Stolen Bear *Loveless Eyebat *Orc Solo Soldier *Passion Golem *Gargoyle of Autumn *Orc Couple Breaking Archer *Lovelss Orc *Lizardman Solo Soldier *Lizardman Corportal *Sorrowful Lamia *Widow Drake List of boss monsters *Adum *Draka *Huuga *Jenev *Karungga *Kiyoma *Kokatrice *Kuanoi *Makas *Paika *Railers *Ramune *Timat Category:Gameplay